life after killing demons
by doshimo
Summary: Have you ever wondered: Why isn't there a story that shows the real life of Inuyasha and Kagome. It's here. To see a day, a night, and a fight in their life. Click here now.


Inuyasha and Everyone were going to find more pieces of the Shikon Jewel. They all saw a small Village and heard people screaming, and they went to go see what was happening.

Person- "Help! Help! There's a demon!"

Person#2- "Ahh! The Demon is wrecking the village!"

Inuyasha- (walks over and to the people and the people look at Inuyasha)

People- "AHHH! Another Demon! Run!"

Inuyasha- "Grr...Idiots..."

Miroku- "Everyone, He is harmless. Where is this Demon your all afraid of? We will get him."

Person- "It's a guy! But..He's demon and destroying our Village! He is over there!" (points) "Ahh he's coming!"

People- "Ahhhh!" (they running around and didn't know where to go)

Inuyasha- "Hm." (looks around and sees...) "Uh? It's..."

Sesshomaru- (comes walking by) "Hello little brother." (looks at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "ERR...Sesshomaru..."

Kagome- "What is Sesshomaru doing here?" (walks by Miroku)

Miroku- "And why is he destroying this Village..."

Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru- "Nothing. of your concern." (takes out sword) "I still want the Tetsusiaga...get ready to fight me little brother..." (gets ready to attack)

Inuyasha- "Heh! You won't get the sword..." (takes Tetsusiaga out and it transforms where it gets bigger) "Hm, get ready to lose..." (charges an attack)

Sesshomaru- "Right..." (runs and suddenly in front of Inuyasha and swings sword)

Inuyasha- (dodges quickly and moves back and charges again and slashes his sword but misses) "Grr..."

Sesshomaru- "What's wrong. too fast for you? Him!" (is suddenly behind Inuyasha and kicks him)

Inuyasha- "AHHHhh!" (Sesshomaru hits Inuyasha again) "Ahh!" (fell on his knees)

Shippo- "Poor Inuyasha..."

Kagome- "Come on Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "Err..." (gets up and goes to hit Sesshomaru but too slow) "Get over here!" (jumps in front of him and tries to hit him and misses again) "RrrrGrrr..." (finally hits Sesshomaru and makes him fall)

Sesshomaru- "Ehh...you...actually hit me..." (gets up and Goes to Inuyasha and makes him fall) "Hm."

Inuyasha- "You...you bastard-" (gets hit again) "AHHhh...Grrr..." (gets up and hits Sesshomaru) "Iron reaver Soul Stealer!" (Sesshomaru falls ..Inuyasha goes to attack him but a girl runs in front of Inuyasha, girl is Rin)

Rin- "No! Leave him alone!" (blocking Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- (about to attack and stops) "Uh?"

Rin- "Don't hurt Lord Sesshomaru! He's to beautiful, plus he's my baby daddy."

Inuyasha- "WTF..." (moves back a bit)

Kagome- "Sesshomaru, you perverted little bastard!" (runs by Inuyasha - and so does Shippo, Miroku, and Sango)

Sesshomaru- (gets up) "Yeah, so what. I hit dat ass..." (looks at Rin) "Come on Rin, lets go." (walks away) "Until next time Inuyasha..."

Jaken- "Lord Sesshomaru! You're just going to give up like that? How! You can beat him!" (walk in front of Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru- "Hm." (keeps walking)

Rin- "Lala, la, lala, lala, la!" (singing and walking next to Sesshomaru and looks at Inuyasha and Kagome)

Soon Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were gone. Inuyasha and Everyone start walking

Miroku- "Hmm..where should we go to rest for the night?"

Kagome- "Uhm...I don't know...hmm.."

Sango- "Well, why don't you guy's come over to my Village since I'm going back anyway." (pets Kilala)

Kilala- "Reow! Reow!" (makes cute noises)

Kagome- "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Miroku- "Good thinking. Maybe I can pick up some ho's."

Sango- " SSssmmmmmaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkk.

They all walk to Sangos' Village...they tlk and then they all go to Sleep, Morning. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo go 4 a walk

Inuyasha- "Hmm.." (goes by a tree and sits down)

Kagome- "Inuyasha, we have to go back soon..." (sits by him but soon yawns and fall asleep and so does Shippo)

Inuyasha- (doesn't go to sleep...suddenly hears something in the woods) "Hm." (gets up..and walks over) "Who's there?"

Rin- (comes out) "Me."

Inuyasha- "It's you! Go back where you came from.."

Rin- "I was just playing and heard somebody talk and came over..." (walks by Inuyasha) "Your name's Inuyasha right?"

Inuyasha- "Yeah and..." (looks at Rin)

Rin- "Nothing...hmhm..." (looks at Kagome- Kagome woke up)

Kagome- "Hmm.." (looks and sees Rin) "Uh..Inuyasha! What is she doing here?"

Inuyasha- "I don't know..."

Rin- "Well...I got to go! I gots to get back to Lord Sesshomaru! I don't want him angry!" (walks by Kagome's bag and hurries and drops a Note without kagome and Inuyasha looking) "Bye!" (runs away)

Kagome- (turns around and Rin was gone) "Inuyasha, we'd better get going back to Miroku and Sango they are probably wondering where we are.." (goes over to Shippo) "Shippo...Shippo.."

Shippo- (yawns) "Uhh...Hey Kagome I was sleeping good. I was dreaming about yo ass" (gets up)

Kagome- "Well...we got to go back to Miroku and Sango.." (starts walking)

Shippo- "Oh yeah!" (walks by Kagome..and looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha! Hurry up!"

Inuyasha- "I'm coming!" (looks over and sees Kagome's bag) "Hey Kagome! You forgot your bag.." (grabs it runs to kagome and gives it to her) "Now lets go.." (starts walking...)

Kagome- "Oh, thanks Inuyasha." (starts walking w/ Shippo)- Now they are back to where Miroku n Sango are)

Sango- "Oh hey guys...we were wondering where you were.."

Miroku- "Yeah..." (walks over) "What did you guys do?"

Shippo- "Nothing really, I went to sleep."

Inuyasha- (looks and sees its getting to be night time) "Hmm...well its getting late...time to sleep..goodnite!" (goes sits down and soon falls asleep)

Soon they all fall asleep, except Kagome who was putting her bag down and saw a note on it

Kagome- (looks at it) "Huh? What's this?" (takes it and opens it and reads it)

The Note- Dear Kagome, if that is your name, I want you to meet me at the lake that was where we met today, thanks, Rin

Kagome- "Uh...hmm.." (Puts note away and looks at everyone, they r all asleep- kagome gets up and goes to the lake) "Rin? Are you here?"

Sesshomaru- "Yes, and so am I." (comes out and Rin is by his side) "Hello..."

Kagome- "Ah! Sesshomaru..." (moves back a little) "Why do you want me..." (moves back more)

Sesshomaru- "Because..." (moves Rin in front of him) "I want you to take care...take care of Rin for me..." (looks down) "Take care of her..."

Rin- "Yes, My Lord has made his decision!" (giggles and walks by Kagome) "He knows that with his feud with Naraku he can't take care of me and our kids.

Sesshomaru-"I told you it takes 9 months to make a baby not 2 WEEKS! God, Kagome takes this girl off my hands please?

Kagome-"W-What? t-Take care of Rin? But Sessho-" (looks at Rin) "Hmm..."

Rin- (looks at her) "Please?" (giggles)

Sesshomaru- "Meet me here tomorrow...til then, goodnight." (takes Rin and walks away)

Jaken- "At least Rin won't be in my way...and bother me. Now I can make my lord as homo as me. Yay!"

Rin- "Silly, hehe...La la la! lalala! la hm hm ...hmmm hm!" (singing and holds Sesshomaru hand and looks at Kagome)

Kagome- "Uhm...hmmm..." (looks down) "Take care of her? Hmm.." (turns around and goes back to Sangos' Village and sits down and thinks about Rin) "Hm.." (and soon goes to sleep)

Morning. Sango asks Miroku for help be-cuz she just got done slaying a Demon and that Demon made a mess of the Village, but she really just wanted to give him head. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went for another walk, Kagome had the idea (b-cuz she has to see Sesshomaru...remember?)

Kagome- "I'm going to relax...you guys stay here...well...Inuyasha stay here."

Inuyasha- "Hmph...fine..." (goes on top of a tree)

Shippo- "Bye Inuyasha!" (walks w/ kagome and kagome told Shippo about what happened last night when she met with Rin and Sesshomaru) "What! Take care of her? Are you going to?"

Kagome- "I don't know Shippo, but Sesshomaru said to meet up with him over here somewhere..." (they finally make it and they see Sesshomaru and Rin standing there, Jaken was just behind Sesshomaru not paying attention, he didn't care) "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru- "Good you finally made it...I thought you weren't going to come." (looks at Rin) "So, girl, have you made up your mind? Are you going to take care of Rin for me?"

Kagome- "Well, uhm." (looks at Rin) "I haven't decided yet..."

Sesshomaru- "Hmm...how about I let you speak with Rin. Talk to her for awhile, I'll be back soon, I'll be over there by that tree waiting..." (walks to the tree)

Jaken- (looks at Kagome) "Take the girl!" (runs by Sesshomaru) "Lord Sesshomaru do you think that girl will take her? Huh?"

Sesshomaru- "I don't know Jaken...just wait, we'll see soon." (looking at Rin and looks at the sky)

Kagome- (looks at Rin)

Rin- "Well...there are some things we can talk about. but what? Hehe..." (walks by Kagome)

Kagome- (looks at Shippo and at Rin again) "Well...is there anything u'd like to say? Uhm.."

Rin- "Not really! But you know...you look alot like my mother..." (looks at Kagome- and looks down)

Kagome- "Why do you hang out with Sesshomaru?"

Rin- (told Kagome the whole story...Rins' parents were dead or killed whatever, and then after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought one time, Sesshomaru was hurt Rin saw Sesshomaru and tried to give him food and he didn't want to take it cuz he don't like humans. One day Rin was getting beat up by older kids just because she was all alone, an orphan...then wolfs attacked the village she was in and killed Rin, Sesshomaru brought her back to life with his sword of Healing and after that Rin followed Sesshomaru...)

Kagome- "Awh...t-that's so sad..." (thinking- This girl has been through alot...poor girl) "But, Rin, why does Sesshomaru want me to take you?"

Rin- (told her and then Rin says...) "You really do look like my mommy..." (sits with Kagome) "And Inuyasha, he is so cool..." (looks at kagome) "I like his attitude, hmph! heheh...he can be a good daddy, my papa, and you can be my mama!" (hugs Kagome)

Kagome- (looks at Rin and hugs her back) "W-what? Mama..and...papa...? Hmmm..." (is sad for Rin)

Shippo- "I'm going back to Inuyasha...he's probably wondering what is taking so long..."

Kagome- "Don't tell Inuyasha about this. If you do I'll send a sacred arrow up your ass." (looks at Shippo..)

Shippo- "Secret is safe with me..." (looks at Kagome and hurries to Inuyasha- sees Inuyasha in the tree) "Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "Hm? Oh, your finally back.." (looks around) "Where's Kagome?"

Shippo- (looks at Inuyasha and looks down) "She's...She's still relaxing..."

Inuyasha- "Well she must be done by now...hm." (gets down and starts to go)

Shippo- "No! Inuyasha! Don't go!"

Inuyasha- (looks at him) "Why?"

Shippo- "Because! Stay here..." (jumps up and down in front of Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "Hmph, I'm going...if she's...still "relaxing" I wont look...hm!" (keeps walking)

Shippo- "No! Uhm..Inuyasha if u don't go...I'll...I'll tell you a secret...about Kagome!"

Inuyasha- "What secret?"

Shippo- "Promise not to look for her.."

Inuyasha- (grins and looks at Shippo) " promise, I will not look for her.." (he will...he faking...) "Now tell me..." (walks close to Shippo)

Shippo- (doesn't know what to say) "Well...uh...uhmmuhh...Sango like Miroku!"

Inuyasha- "Well, we can all see that...hmph...what's the big secret already?"

Shippo- "Uhm, Sango..and Kagome were...talking..and um.." (scratches his head and has no idea what to say) "Kagome..said...she said uhm..." (moves back a bit) "She said that you.." (turns around) "Are cute and your a babe!" (runs behind a tree)

Inuyasha- (falls) "What! I knew it I finna hit dat dup"

Shippo- "Ok, I told you...the secret..." (thinks- I kagome finds out I said that lie, she will kill me) "Hmm.."

Inuyasha- "I'm looking for Kagome, bye!" (doesn't care what Shippo said cuz he kind of thinks Shippo lied anyway)

Shippo- "Hey Inuyasha! You promised not to go!" (goes infront of him)

Inuyasha- "Hm, I think you should know me by now, I don't keep promises..." (keeps walking)

Shippo- (thinks- Oh yeah right...what about promises to Kikyo...stupid Inuyasha. Kikyo's dead, that is just sick. Besides Kagome is just so much finer.) "Don't go!"

Inuyasha keeps walking and Shippo shuts up after awhile..then hurries and runs there before Inuyasha does and tells Kagome that Inuyasha is coming...

Kagome- "Uhm, Rin, ok..." (looks and hears Inuyasha) "Bye."

Rin- (waves and runs back to Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha- (comes out and looks at kagome and Shippo standing there) "Kagome, who did you just say bye to?"

Kagome- "Nobody."

Inuyasha- "I'm not deaf! Who was it?"

Kagome- "I guess you are, nobodies here...unless you heard me say..Hi to you..." (looks at Inuyasha and thinks- I'm so stupid, what a lame answer)

Inuyasha- "Whatever..." (looks at Shippo standing behind kagome)

Shippo- "Kagome...are you going to tell Inuy-" (kagome hits him..not hard though) "Hey!"

Inuyasha- "Tell me what?"

Kagome- "Nothing!" (goes by the lake and sits down)

Shippo- "Hmm..." (walks over to Inuyasha and whispers- I'll tell you Inuyasha...you should know anyway)

Inuyasha- (whispers- ok...hurry and say it)

Shippo- (talked about what Rin said and that kagome saw her...and said..Rin wants Kagome to be her mother and..uhmm..you to be her father...)

Inuyasha- "What!"

Kagome- (turns around) "Something wrong you guys?" (looks at Shippo, Shippo is behind Inuyasha) "Shippo..."

Shippo- "Uh oh..."

Kagome- (goes over to Shippo and grabs him) "Did you tell him!"

Inuyasha- (looks at Kagome and looks pretty mad and doesn't want to hear her so he saves Shippo) "Tell me what?"

Shippo- "I didn't tell kagome! I swear!"

Kagome- "Hmph! You did didn't you?" (looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha! Tell me the truth! what did he tell you?"

Inuyasha- "Uhm, that...that ..." (moves away) "Uhh...about Sango and Miroku ...about how they like each other...uhmmm..."

Kagome- (looks at Inuyasha and walks over to him) "Grrr...Tell me the truth!" (turns around and folds her arms)

Inuyasha- (looks at Shippo)

Shippo- "Fine Kagome...I told him ok..." (looks down)

Kagome- "I knew it..." (looks at Shippo) "But..its ok...hmm.." (looks at Inuyasha) "Well, now you know about Rin. And Shippo I'm still gonna give you my promise."

Inuyasha- "Uh..And is what she said about me...true?"

Kagome- "Uh Huh..."

Inuyasha- "Hmm.." (senses something) "Uhh...Someone's here..."

Kagome- (looks around) "I can sense Jewel Shard...behind that tree Inuyasha!" (points)

Inuyasha- "Ok!" (Inuyasha hits the tree and tree falls...and ...) "Uh! It's you again!"

Yura- "Ohh...Its Inuyasha and the little girl..hmhm..and who's that little cutie? Wow I can use all ur hair you have, will go great with my other collections of hair..." (makes a wave of hair) "See how much I have Collected? Pretty right? Aheheh..."

Shippo- "OOH WEE, that girl got some big ass titas."

Inuyasha- "Oh Great if it isn't Yura of the Hair...what the hell are you doing here?" (gets ready to attack her)

Yura- "I thought you'd be happy to see me again...heheh!" (gets ready to attack) "Hm, Look at my arm, This Jewel Shard came in handy, I can live! Ahahah!" (walks closer to Kagome)

Kagome- "Ahh...Uhh..."

Inuyasha- "Hey get away from her!" (goes infront of Kagome and then attacks Yura)

Yura- "Uh! So! That's how you greet a Women, My gosh, you are so Rude..." (gets her comb and makes Hair wrap around Inuyasha) "I guess I have to greet you like that too huh? At least I didn't hurt you though, right? You hurt me...hm...you are not a true man...men should be nice to women, like me!"

Inuyasha- "ERrrr..." (rips the hair and goes to attack Yura) "Grr..get over here!"

Yura- "Oh, now you want to play with me? No, I don't play with people who are mean to me! Haha!" (makes hair wrap around Inuyasha body and he cant move)

Shippo- "Gr..Fox Fire!" (Tries to hit Inuyasha for going after Yura because he liked her but acted like he wanted to get him out, and hit him in his face.) "Uhh..opps..."

Inuyasha- "Will you watch where ur aiming!" (rips teh hair again) "Hmph...Ok Yura time to say goodbye...Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (hits her)

Yura- "Hey, Stop hurting me. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl? Where's ur manners!"

Kagome- "Inuyasha! Take her arm off! That's where the Jewel Shard is!"

Inuyasha- "Oh yeah, right...hm!" (runs by Yura but Yura hits Inuyasha)

Yura- "Hey, don't you dare touch me!" (walks backwards and makes a big wave of hair cover Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moves and grabs her arm)

Inuyasha- "Time to Die!" (rips it.and it coming off...) "You are too weak this time win!"

Yura- "Get off of me!" (trys to get him off but,...Inuyasha finally rips her arm off) "No! My precious Jewel Shard!"

Inuyasha- "Sorry you have to leave so soon...it was nice of you to come..." (hits her and she goes down)

Yura- "Grr...nooo!..." (fades away and dies whatever)

Inuyasha- "Good, she's gone."

Kagome- "Yeah..." (walks over and takes the Jewel Shard) "Come on...lets go back to Sango and Miroku..."

Shippo- "Why did you do that Inuyasha I loved her!"

Kagome- "Hmm..." (looks around and hears something) "Inuyasha? W-what's that noise?"

Inuyasha- "What? Where's it-" (senses the air or smells whatever) "Hmm..that scent is familiar..." (walks around)

Shippo- "W-What do y-you think it is Inuyasha?" (walks by Kagome and looks around)

Inuyasha- "I don't know...hmm..." (walks more into the woods and looks around and sees...) "Uhh...its Sesshomaru.."

Kagome- "S-Sesshomaru?" (runs over) "Uh.." (looks around) "Where's Rin?"

Shippo- "Yeah, I don't see her anywhere...wonder where she could be Kagome..." (on Kagome's Shoulder)

Kagome- "Hm." (walks by Sesshomaru) "Sesshomaru! Where's Rin?"

Sesshomaru- "It's you..." (looks at her)

Jaken- "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru look! It-its Inuyasha! He's here also..." (looks at Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru- "Hmm.." (looks at Inuyasha and back at Kagome) "She's near a mountain..."

Kagome- "What! All alone? how can you leave a girl at that age out there alone.."

Jaken- "Ahem! Lord Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her there...hm...he knows there is going to be war with this annoying little girl! Hm! I know there is also, you both will probably fight than ...than...Hmmm...well you'll fight alot. it'll be a problem! very big problem!"

Kagome- "Grrr...first of all I wasn't talking to you, second Shut your mouth!" (walks past Jaken and goes by Sesshomaru) "Bring her here!"

Sesshomaru- (looks at her..) "why?"

Kagome- "Because, she's out there alone! what are you stupid you fucken jackass dog?"

Shippo- "Uh, Kagome, I think you should stop yelling at him ...now..." (behind Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "Uh...hmm.." (thinks- Wow, Kagome is sure worried about this little girl...)

Sesshomaru- "Come on Jaken, lets go." (turns around and walks away, away from where the mountain was)

Jaken- "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." (runs over and both Sesshomaru and Jaken are gone)

Kagome- "Uh!" (makes a fist) "He's just gonna walk away! Grrr..." (looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha! I'm going to find Rin..." (starts running by the mountain)

Shippo- "Kagome!"

Inuyasha- "Err, Kagome I'm coming!" (Grabs Shippo and starts running alongside kagome) "Hey, you think the girl is ok?"

Kagome- (looks over at him) "I hope so..." (Almost fell) "Uh...Ahh!" (Falls on branch shaped liked dildo and it rips through panties and goes through vagina.)

Inuyasha- "Uh!" (grabs her) "Watch where you're going!"

Kagome- (looks at him) "Hm!" (starts walking over)

Shippo- "Grr..Inuyasha!" (hits him) "what's wrong with you! She fell! Can't you be nice at all?" (walks with kagome)

Kagome- "Obviously, he can't. Inuyasha can never be nice..." (looks at Inuyasha and Keeps walking)

Shippo- "That's for sure."

Inuyasha- "GRRERrrrr...hmph!" (folds his arms and keeps walking)

Kagome- (thinks- why does Inuyasha always have to have an attitude...I know he can be nice...)--(looks and sees Rin) "Hey look there's Rin!" (runs over)

Rin- (looks and sees Kagome) "Hey! Kagome!" (runs over) "Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay here...hmm.." (looks at Inuyasha) "Hmm.." (runs over and hugs him)

Inuyasha- "Uh!" (looks down at her) "Why are you hugging me?"

Rin- "Hehe..." (looks at him)

Kagome- "Oh! Sesshomaru makes me sooo mad! He left you here, and didn't even come back to get you..."

Shippo- "Enough with that jerk Kagome...at least we found her. And she's ok."

Rin- "Yeah!" (walks around Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- (watches her) "Now what are you doing? Hmph."

Rin- "Looking." (looks at his ears and climbs on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get off!"

Rin- "Hehe..." (tickles his ears)

Inuyasha- "Hey don't touch my ears!" (gets her off) "Grrrr..."

Kagome- "Inuyasha...can't you be nice? for once..."

Rin- (giggles and looks at Shippo and walks over to him) "Hey...wouldn't Inuyasha make a good daddy?"

Shippo- "Uhm..." (looks at Inuyasha) "I guess so..."

Inuyasha- "Wha?" (looks at Rin) "I heard that! What makes you think...think...I'll be ..."

Kagome- (goes next to Shippo) "Uh..Inuyasha..." (giggles)

Rin- "Hm..."

Inuyasha- "Grrrrr..." (sits down)

Rin- (giggles and runs up to him and touches his ears)

Inuyasha- "GRrr...why do people like my ears so much! Stop touching me.."

Rin- "Well..." (Goes infront of him) "If you must know. It's because..." (Sits in Inuyasha lap) "They are cute...papa..."

Inuyasha- "Uh?" (looks at her) "I'm not your..."

Rin, Kagome, & Shippo- (giggle) Rin- "Can we go? Lets explore hehe..."

Kagome- "Yeah, we should go..." (gets up)

Inuyasha- "Yeah...hmph..." (gets up and starts walking)

Shippo- "Hey Inuyasha, wait for us!" (walks with kagome)

Rin- "Hm..lala..la..lala.." (walks by Inuyasha and looks at him)

Inuyasha- (looks at her) "Uh? Whaaaat! Why are you looking at me?"

Rin- "Uhm..no reason..." (looks away) "You don't need to yell..."

Shippo- "Now Rin don't like his yelling either...heheh..."

Inuyasha- "GRrr...Hmph!" (looks away)

Rin- "You are so funny! hehe..."

Kagome- (walks over) "Inuyasha is funny...but he has to learn to stop with his attitudes...hmm.." (Takes Rins hand)

Inuyasha- (looks at Rin) "hm..." (talks to himself) "She is kinda cute..."

Kagome- "Hm? Inuyasha, did you say anything?" (looks at him)

Inuyasha- "Um..." (looks away) "Nothing!"

Rin- (looks at him and jumps on his back and tickles his ears)

Inuyasha- (sighs)

Kagome- "Rin leave Mr. Grumpy alone...he won't even let me his ears..."

Shippo- "Yeah...he won't let anybody!"

Rin- "Hm?" (Gets down) "Ok, I'll leave him alone.."

Inuyasha- (looks at Rin) "Hmm..." (takes her and tickles her)

Rin- "Ah!" (laughes) "Hahahaah!"

Shippo- "Uh...why is Inuyasha playing? I thought he don't like playing..."

Kagome- (smiles) "Ahhh, that's just too cute."

Inuyasha- (tickles her more and then picks her up and puts her on his back) "Ok, lets go..."

Kagome- "Yeah..ok" (walks by Inuyasha)

Shippo- (looks at Inuyasha and then walks by kagome)

Inuyasha- "So..where are we going?"

Shippo- "Well, I know when we were passing by here before, there was a village."

Kagome- "Hm..lets go check the village out.."

Inuyasha- "Yeah...uhm.." (looks at Rin) "Are you hungry?"

Rin- "Uhh.uhmm...Yes! I'm very hungry!"

Kagome- (thinks- wow Inuyasha must be really getting to like Rin) "I'm hungry too!"

Shippo- "I'm hungry also!"

Inuyasha- "You are always hungry..." (walks down to the village)

They look around the Village and finally they find something to eat...they go find a place to sit and eat

Inuyasha- "Hey Rin...come sit with me..."

Rin- "Ok!" (Sits by him and her and Inuyasha eat)

Kagome- (thinks- well he's getting along with her at least) "Hmm, that is good.." (Looks at Shippo and giggles)

Shippo- (stuffing his face) "Yum!"

Rin- "Wow...he can sure eat!"

Inuyasha- "Yeah..."

Kagome- (gets up) "Inuyasha, I'm going to relax in a nearby river..." (starts walking)

Rin- (walks over) "You'll be back soon, right mama?"

Kagome- "Hm." (smiles and takes Rin over to Inuyasha) "Yes, Rin." (looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha, spend some time with Rin, ok?"

Inuyasha- "uh...ok..." (looks at Rin)

Kagome- "Bye, c-ya guys later..." (goes to the river)

Rin- "So papa. heheh. I have a question..." (looks at Inuyasha) "Um, why doesn't Sesshomaru like you?"

Inuyasha- "Uh! Well, Rin...I don't know...but one reason he don't like me...is because I have the Tetsusiaga..."

Rin- (looks at the Sword) "That's the sword, right?"

Inuyasha- "Uh Huh..." (looks at the sky) "Just, a little bit of me...wishes that Sesshomaru and I can get along...but...I know that'll never happen..."

Rin- "Well, papa, he does have a kind heart...maybe he and you will get along someday...hm." (hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "Hmm, well...we'll never know..." (looks over at Shippo) "Hm...Shippo, you're all alone over there...come sit over here with us..."

Shippo- (eats one last thing and turned to Inuyasha) "Oh...ok, I'm coming.." (thinks- since when does Inuyasha care!--Runs over)

Inuyasha- (minutes fly by) "Hey, wonder where Kagome is...its been awhile."

Shippo- (looks away) "Uhm...yeah...In-Inuyasha...it has been awhile..."

Rin- "Uhm?"

Inuyasha- (looks at Shippo) "Shippo? Are you hiding anything? Hmm..."

Shippo- "Uhh..."

Inuyasha- (looks at him strangely) "What are you hiding? Tell..."

Shippo- "N-Nothing! I'm not...I'm not hiding anything!"

Rin- "Come on Shippo, anything? You look like you are keeping a secret...tell! tell! heheh..."

Inuyasha- "Hmm.." (gets ready to hit Shippo) "I think he'd better tell us...or else..."

Shippo- "Ah!" (Looks at Inuyasha) "Fine! Kagome...Kagome went for a walk...to...to...find..."

Inuyasha- "Don't tell me...she went lookin for Sesshomaru?"

Shippo- "Uh...yeah Inuyasha..." (thinks- why cant I keep my big mouth shut?)

Rin- (gets up and pulls at Inuyasha) "Come on! Lets find Mama Kagome!"

Inuyasha- "Uh?" (gets up) "Yeah...come on Shippo...we are finding her..." (takes Rin's hand and Starts walking)

Shippo- (sighs) "Yeah..lets..." (walks)

Inuyasha- (All 3 of them keep walking...Inuyasha looks behind bushes) "Hey...Shippo...look..." (points) "There's Kagome..."

Shippo- "Yeah, and there's Sesshomaru."

Kagome- (talking to Sesshomaru) "Sesshomaru, why? Why are you taking her back!"

Sesshomaru- "Because, she cant be with both of you...around fights and what so ever all the time."

Kagome- "Grrr...But she needs a mother and a father! Me and Inuyasha are doing the best we can! Besides I can just take her with me to my time and my mom can take care of her."

Sesshomaru- "Hmph.." (laughed) "You may be..but that Half-Breed, hm, I don't believe it...that weakling.." (looks at kagome) "Inuyasha wishes to become Full Demon, right...if he does he shouldn't be wasting anytime with humans..."

Kagome- "Inuyasha is not a weakling! And he cares for Rin! Besides two days ago he kicked your ass if I remember right and I do."

Sesshomaru- "Figures, he only cares because of you, you're a human...you are making him fall in love with you. That half-breed will never have feelings...never..."

Inuyasha- "GRrrrrr...you stupid...bastard...ERrrr..." (getting ready to attack him)

Shippo and Rin- (pulling him down) Shippo- "No Inuyasha! Stay here!" (looks at kagome)

Kagome- "No! I love Inuyasha! I do! ok..." (looks down) "He does have feelings for-" (Sesshomaru interrupted)

Sesshomaru- "Feelings for that Priestess Kikyo, we all know that."

Kagome- "Err, Shut up!" (getting ready to go attack him)

Inuyasha- "Grrr...Sesshomaru!" (gets up and goes behind Kagome) "Kagome!"

Kagome- (turns around blushes a little) "Were you there the whole time!" (looks at Sesshomaru) "Hmm...You are not taking her back!"

Rin- "Mama Kagome!" (Runs by Inuyasha)

Kagome- "Rin?" (looks at her)

Sesshomaru- "Rin, come here...you're coming back with me..."

Jaken- "Yeah you pesky girl...hm! (Thanks a lot you little pest I was so close to getting with lord Sesshomaru.)"

Inuyasha- (walks closer to kagome and looks at Sesshomaru) "Hey Sesshomaru, why do you want her back anyway?"

Sesshomaru- "The same way you want Rin..." (looks at Rin) "She is all I have..."

Inuyasha- (looks back at Rin who ran to Inuyasha) "Rin…. But you have Jakens fruity ass to be with."

Rin- "Uhm..." (Looking at Kagome and Inuyasha...and then at Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru- "Rin, I said come here!"

Inuyasha- "Hey, Let her choose!"

Kagome- "Uh?"

Rin- "Ok..." (looks at Inuyasha and Kagome and hugs them) "Mama Kagome...Papa Inuyasha...I choose...to go...with Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry..." (hugs them tightly) "I love you mama, I love you papa...and bye Shippo..." (looks at Shippo and then looks at Sesshomaru and starts to walk over to him-but looks back at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- (sighs) "Well..Rin...goodbye, it was fun with you here..." (smiles) "I'll...I'll miss you...Rin..."

Rin- "Yes, it was...and you will always be my papa..." (looks at kagome) "And you'll always be my mama...I'll miss you all...goodbye..." (looks down and walks over to Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru- "Rin..." (takes her close and looks at Inuyasha and Kagome and walks away)

Jaken- "Grr..Great...Miss Annoying is back..." (walks behind Rin) "Oh now my plans to turn my lord gay like me are ruined."

Inuyasha- (looks down)

Kagome- (looks at Inuyasha and thinks- wow, Inuyasha really likes Rin...I've never seen him like this...and...he seems kinda nicer too...---Kagome then looks at Rin walking away and now Sesshomaru and Rin and Jaken are now gone...) "She's gone..."

Shippo- "Yeah...and just like that!" (looks at Inuyasha) "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- (looks at Shippo) "I'm fine..." (looks away) "I miss...her...already..."

Kagome- "Me too..." (looks at Inuyasha and thinks. then she starts walking) "We should get back to Miroku and Sango now..."

Shippo- "Oh! I forgot all about them two..."

Inuyasha- "Me too...lets go.." (starts walking)

Kagome- (stops) "I sense Jewel Shard."

Shippo- "Now? Where is it Kagome?"

Kagome- "Hm.." (looks around) "Over there!" (points)

Inuyasha- "Hmm..." (walks over) "Come out! Whoever you are..."

Kagura- "I'll be glad to..." (laughes and comes out)

Shippo- "Ah! Its Kagura...again..."

Inuyasha- "You again? Don't you ever get tired of losing? I'm tired of seeing your ugly face, Bitch of the wind" (gets ready to attack)

Kagura- "Hmph!" (walks closer) "So...its you again, also..." (looks at kagome and starts to go near her)

Inuyasha- "Hey! Keep away from her!" (runs over to Kagura and hits her)

Kagura- "Er..." (lost her balance)

Kagome- (moves away)

Kagura- "Hm, you'll pay for that!" (takes out her fan and waves it...) "Dance of the Dead!" (Skulls and dirt stuff surround Inuyasha and he cant get out) "Ha! I'd like to see you survive that!"

Kagome- "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "Errr..." (punching the skulls and bones...and getting hurt)

Shippo- (sees Kagura coming toward Kagome) "Hey you stay away from her! Fox Fire!" (misses)

Kagura- "Hm." (grabs Kagome and takes the Shikon Jewel) "Thank you!" (takes a feather from her hair and it turns big and she uses it to fly away)

Kagome- "Gr..Hey! Get back here!"

Inuyasha- (finally got out..and hurt) "Err...she got the Shikon Jewel...but not for long..." (runs under Kagura..who is fling on the feather) "Kagura!" (jumps up) "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (hit her)

Kagura- "AHhhh!" (falls and the Jewel was in her hand and fell on the ground)

They get the shards and go to the Village where Sango and Miroku are at. They all start walking ...Kagome was looking down

Shippo- "Hey Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome- (sighs) "Yeah...I'm ok..shippo..."

Inuyasha- "Hmm...I miss Rin, she made me happier..."

Kagome- "Inuyasha, I know...and I can tell she made you happy, cuz you weren't as grumpy as usual..." (giggles)

Inuyasha- "So..." (looks away)

Miroku- "Inuyasha, why can't you always be happy? OR you are and you hide it..."

Sango- (giggles)

Shippo- "He hides it."

Inuyasha- "Uhh..."

Kagome- "Anyways, I think we all better be concentrating on finding the rest of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel."

Miroku- "Hm...yeah..."

Shippo- "I forgot about the Jewel Shards..."

Kagome- "Hmm...Oh! I just remembered! I have to go tomorrow..."

Sango- "Why Kagome?"

Kagome- "I have a School play...like acting..."

Sango- "Oh? Sounds cool..."

Kagome- "Yeah, I'm a girl named Cinderella...she is a girl who lived with her Step Mother and two Step sisters...and they treated Cinderella like a slave."

Inuyasha- "Cinderella?"

Shippo- "Hey it sounds cool.."

Kagome- (giggles) "And there's one part that I'm nervous about..."

Miroku- "What?"

Kagome- "Cinderella's Fairy god mother gives Cinderella a dress and a cart thing to go to a Ball(a dance)...and Cinderella kisses...the Prince..." (looks away) "I don't think I'll do that part..."

Shippo- "Why not?"

Miroku- "Yeah Kagome why?"

Kagome- "Because...now lets go!"

Soon it was dark and they all went to sleep. now its morning and they all walked to the Well

Kagome- "Too bad you guys can't come to my Era...only Inuyasha can."

Miroku- "Ohh...I wish we could!"

Sango- "I forgot that we couldn't...we can't watch your Play..."

Shippo- "Is Inuyasha gonna come?" (looks at Inuyasha)

Kagome- "Well, that's up to him...but I think he should stay..." (getting ready to go) "Well I have to hurry anyway...goodbye everyone, I'll see you all later." (gone)

Miroku- "Well, She's gone."

Shippo- "Lets all just wait here...I don't think that Play whatever will take long..."

Sango- "Me either..."

It passed 20 minutes

Inuyasha- "Ok, I'm going! This is boring..."

Sango- "Inuyasha..."

Miroku- "Yes it is boring...but what are you gonna do? Do you know where her school is?"

Inuyasha- "I'll ask Kagome's mom...bye!" (jumped down the Well)

Shippo- "Hey! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha made it to Kagome's time and went to Kagome's house and saw her mom..

Mom- "Uh? Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha- "Tell me where Kagome's school is."

Mom- "Uhm...well you'd get lost...take Kagome's brother, Sota, with you..." (she calls Sota and tells him to take Inuyasha)

Sota and Inuyasha walk and they finally make it to the School

Sota- "Why do you want to see her?"

Inuyasha- "No reason I was bored, so I came..."

In the Cinderella Play, Kagome and everyone was almost up to the part where Cinderella kisses a Prince, but right now they were dancing. Sota and Inuyasha are sitting in a seat in the front row

Prince- "This has been a nice night hasn't it?"

Cinderella/Kagome- "Yes, it has."

Prince- "Come with me..." (takes her hand and brings her by end of stage...they had it set up with Banister/Railing thing. it was white with pretty flowers. and they put stop lights on Cinderella/Kagome and Prince) "Hmm.."

Cinderella/Kagome- (looks at her teacher quickly and whispers- I am not gonna do this part)

Teacher- (whispers) "Yes u is, cause if you don't I'll shove a sniper up yo ass and blow it right off, pussy included. Now lets get this over with..."

Prince- (goes close to Cinderella/Kagome) "You are so beautiful...will you stay with me?"

Cinderella/Kagome- (moving away saying- I'm not gonna kiss him)

Audience- "what is going on? what is taking so long? BOO! hurry up! end it!" and blah blah blah...

Prince- (whispers-come on kagome, I want to go hurry up)

Cinderella/Kagome- "Uhm..."

Sota- "This is gonna be a problem.."

Inuyasha- (watches prince and kagome start to kiss) "Err.." (gets up and goes on stage)

Audience- "Who is that? why is he on stage?" blah blah blah...

Kagome- (looks at Inuyasha and whispers to herself- Inuyasha? what is he doing here?) "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "Leave her alone. Don't touch her."

Prince- (whispers- get off stage...u dog lookin dude..--goes to kiss kagome)

Inuyasha- (grabs the Guy/Prince) "Grrr..." (throws him back stage)

Audience- (gasped)

Kagome- "uh Inuyasha..."

Teacher- "Hey get the play on...kiss that guy just get it over with or I suppose u still want to quit?"

Kagome- "uh..."

Inuyasha- (stands there looking at the audience)

Kagome- (walks over and turns Inuyasha to her ...) "Inuyasha this is part of the play..."-she whispered (kissed him)

Inuyasha- "MM!" (looks at her and tries to move but didn't...)

And at that moment Inuyasha dick grew 10 times it normal size. And Kagome got just a little bit uncomfortable with it

Kagome- (moves away)

suddenly a kid rang a bell...to make believe it was 12 o'clock...and if u ever watched or read about Cinderella...u know what happens...kagome said her part and play ended ...Inuyasha and Kagome got off stage and went outside and Kagome looked at Sota

Kagome- "So, I guess it was Sota who brought you here huh Inuyasha?"

Sota- "Yeah, Kagome...and if it wasn't for me...You'd would've been probably standing there saying. No I didn't want to kiss him. Its good Inuyasha went on stage..."

Kagome- "Yeah, once he got on I wasn't so embarrassed.." (blushes and starts walking)

Inuyasha- "Hm." (walks)

They make it back to Kagome's house. Kagome's Mom and Kagome talk about the play. And then Kagome and Inuyasha Go back to the Feudal Era, and they tell Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all about the play...then they all find a little house to rest in. Inuyasha and Kagome start talking and then Shippo comes out. They talk. And then Inuyasha goes by Kagome

Inuyasha- "Why don't we play a game."

Shippo- "A game?"

Kagome- "What kind of game?"

Inuyasha- (goes over to Kagome and kisses her) "Uhm.." (blushes) "me and my mother used to play it, Kissing tag..." (moves away)

Kagome- "Kissing Tag. Sounds fun..." (looks at Shippo about to kiss him)

Shippo- "Ah!" (runs by Inuyasha)

Miroku and Sango- (come out and ask what they r doing...kagome tells...) Miroku- "Hmmm...I like the sound of this..."

Kagome- (by Shippo) "Hey Shippo." (kisses him)

Shippo- "Er, She got me!" (jumps by Sango and Kisses her)

Sango- "Uh...wow that was fast..." (Looks around. Only Miroku is near her. And Miroku stands there pointing to his cheek.) "Uhm." (Runs infront of him and kisses him) "Gotcha." (Moves away)

Miroku- "Uh?" (runs to go kiss her) "Hm...Ahh!" (falls and accidentally-gets Inuyasha) "Uhh..."

Sango and Kagome- (giggle)

Shippo- "Yuck!"

Inuyasha- "Errr...Clumsy Monk!" (wipes his mouth- goes and kisses Kagome and then climbs a tree)

Kagome- "Uhm Shippo!" (kisses him)

Shippo- "Hehe...run away I got the kiss!" (looks around no body is near...but sees Sango and Chases her)

Sango- "Uh...you can't catch me." (jumps away)

Shippo- "Well, hi Miroku!" (kisses him and runs away) "Yuck.."

Miroku- "Hey!" (looks at Sango walks close to and corners her) "Hey, Sango. I think this kiss...belongs...to you!" (kisses her, and blushes and moves away)

Sango- "Uhm.." (blushes and then sees Inuyasha) "Hey Inuyasha! What a cheater...get off that tree..."

Inuyasha- "Hey take a look! I'm stuck here! Grr stupid tree..." (his sleeve was stuck)

Shippo- "Inuyasha be careful!"

Inuyasha- "I'm Fine..." (pulls at it and finally gets it out, but falls backwards on falls on his arm)

Miroku- "Oh no!" (runs over)

Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (runs over)

Sango and Shippo- (run over) Shippo- "Is he ok?"

Kagome- "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" (turns him over) "Are you alright...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "Err...stupid tree..." (gets up) "Ow...err..."

Miroku- "Inuyasha where does it hurt?"

Inuyasha- "I'm ok...I just fell on my arm...ow..." (rubs his arm)

Kagome- (takes a look) "Oh...Well...looks a bit bad, Shippo go get me the First Aid kit please..."

Shippo- "ok." (runs gets it and comes back) "Here Kagome.."

Kagome- "Hm, thanks." (looks inside it gets a bandage and puts it down, then gets a little rag thing and wipes Inuyasha's arm, it was bleeding a bit. She then put the bandage on..) "Hope it feels better...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha- "Hmph..." (looks away)

Miroku- "Inuyasha! She is worried about your arm, it was hurt badly, we can all see...and you can't even thank Kagome? What's wrong with just saying thank you?"

Sango- "Hmmm..."

Shippo- "Yeah Inuyasha!" (hits Inuyasha's head) "Be nice for a change!"

Inuyasha- (looks at Kagome...) "Th-Thank you..." (yawned, and fell asleep)

Kagome- "Hmm...welcome..."

Shippo- (yawn) "Now he's made me tired..."

Kagome- "I'm gonna go for a walk...I'll be back...soon, so don't worry..."

Sango- "Ok, Kagome."

Kagome walks in the woods, suddenly hears somebody behind a bush..

Kagome- "Who's there?"

Kohaku- (incase u people don't know, this is Sango little brother...oh and he was dead but Naraku made him alive with the power of a Shikon Jewel Shard, but Kohaku has no memory of being Sango brother...and Kohaku is under the control of Naraku) --(Kohaku comes out) "Give me the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome- (gasped) "K-Kohaku..." (moves back) "I can't. and I wont..."

Kohaku- "I do not want to attack you...please give me the Shikon Jewel..." (gets ready to attack with his chain thingy)

Kagome- "Oh Kohaku..." (moves back)

Kohaku- (attacks but misses the first time) "You should've just gave me the Jewel..."

Kagome- "Uhm..." (moves back more)

Kohaku- (looks down and swings his chain thingy and swings it at Kagome and the spike part hits kagome shoulder)

Kagome- "AHHhh! Oww..." (fell)

Kohaku- (about to attack her again)

Inuyasha and others Come because they heard Kagome Scream

Sango- (saw Kohaku) "Kohaku?" (walks closer)

Miroku- (runs to Kagome-gasped) "Inuyasha!"

Shippo- (runs over) "Oh Kagome!"

Inuyasha- (walks over) "Uh? Kagome! Are you alright?" (looks at her shoulder) "Looks pretty bad..." (looks at Kohaku)

Sango- "Kohaku, how could you?"

Kohaku- "Uh.." (fell to his knees and somehow has a memory of Sango) "Sister..."

Naraku- (comes out) "Hm hm hm..."

Inuyasha- (looks at Naraku) "Err...its Naraku!"

Naraku- "Well, If it isn't Inuyasha."

Sango- "Grr you made Kohaku attack her! Naraku you will pay!"

And out of no where an old friend of Inuyasha and co. Is Doshimo a swordsman from the future who can jump from time with a time fluxuator in his wrist. He uses his nine elemental swords with the powers of the nine planets. Plus he's got demon powers like Inuyasha unfortunately with out he ears. He is on a quest for the Shikon jewel to save the future from an energy crisis that could destroy the world. Leave it to the republicans to end humanity

Naraku- "Ha ha ha ..Kohaku is on my side. You will never get him back."

Sango- "Grr..."

Naraku- (looks at Kagome and laughes) "Quite a hit from a little kid huh?"

Inuyasha- "ERr...Shut up!" (runs after him)

Doshimo- Inuyasha I'm coming with you!

Naraku- (jumps out of the way) "Hmhmhm..."

Sango- "Hiraikotsu!" (swings her boomerang at Naraku)

Naraku- "Hm." (grabs it and swings it back at her)

Sango- "Ahh!" (moves out of the way) "Damn you Naraku!"

Naraku- "Kohaku, go show your sister how much u've missed her heheh...kill her. and Inuyasha.."

Kohaku- (gets up) "No."

Naraku- (looks at him) "What! I said go!" (hits Kohaku)

Sango- "Leave him alone Naraku!"

Naraku- "Kohaku, now! I gave you back your life, I used a Shikon Jewel Shard to give you life. Now you listen to me. Go and kill Sango and Inuyasha, we will deal with the others later."

Kohaku- "Uhh..Yes...Master Naraku..." (looks down and then looks at Sango) "I'm sorry..." (swings his chain)

Sango- "Kohaku..."

Kohaku- (Swings his chain) "Hmm..."

Naraku- "Kohaku! Now!"

Kohaku- "Hm, yes master Naraku.." (turns around and hits Naraku)

Miroku- "Uh he hit Naraku!"

Shippo- "wow, maybe he had some memories of Sango that made him remember."

Naraku- "Hm...Until next time...Inuyasha..." (fades away...it was one of Naraku's puppets)

Inuyasha- "Grrr it was only one of Naraku's puppets..."

Doshimo- "What a little bitch terdin but sucking fucker. Can't even fight for himself and he's got most of the jewel."

Sango- "Kohaku?" (walks closer)

Kohaku- (turns around) "Sango..." (moves back) "I'm sorry I hurt your friend...I must go now..." (runs away)

Sango- "Wait! Kohaku!" (stands there...then turns around and runs to Kagome) "Kagome?"

Kagome- "Sango..." (gets up and her shoulder hurts)

Inuyasha- (runs over) "Hey Kagome...are you going to be ok?"

Kagome- "Inuyasha...I'm ...ok..." (almost falls)

Inuyasha- "Uh!" (grabs her) "Be careful..." (puts her on his back)

They all walked somewhere and then rested. They put a bandage on Kagome's shoulder and cared for it. They all went to sleep and now its morning

Kagome- (yawns and wakes up) "Good morning everyone.."

Miroku- "Good morning Kagome uhm how's your arm?"

Sango- "Yeah does it feel better?"

Doshimo- "Since the Jewel of Asnar" (A very powerful emerald that can heal and fire energy blast) "Has gotten a recharge I could just heal it.

Kagome- "Yeah, it really doesn't hurt that much..."

Shippo- "We were all worried!" (points to Inuyasha) "Especially Inuyasha..."

Kagome- "Really?" (gets up and walks over to Inuyasha) "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha- "Uh..." (looks at her) "How's your Shoulder?"

Kagome- (smiles) "don't worry Inuyasha, its fine..."

Doshimo- " Ahhh that's just to cute."

Later they all got something to eat...Shippo Favorite...which is Chicken, and they got Rice and some soup ...making me hungry...and they ate and Sango walks up to kagome.

Sango- "Hey Kagome." (sits next to her) "Isn't your Birthday tomorrow?"

Kagome- "Yeah, how did you know?"

Sango- "Well...I read it in that little note book in your backpack."

Kagome- "Oh.." (thinks for min.) "That's right! I have to go home!"

Miroku- "Now or tomorrow?" (comes over)

Kagome- "I'll go home tomorrow..."

Shippo- "Ok, good..." (walks by Kagome) "Happy early Birthday."

Kagome- "Thanks Shippo.."

Miroku- (looks at Inuyasha) "Hey Inuyasha, why don't you come sit with us? You are always by yourself..."

Inuyasha- "So..." (gets up and goes for a walk) "I'll be back.."

Kagome- "Hey Sango, Shippo, lets go take a bath and relax." (starts walking)

Sango and Shippo- "Ok" (walking. Now's my chance to get my pimp on Kagome. Yeah boy I'm a get dat mac onem)

Miroku- (sighs) "Well...I'm left here, alone...Hmm...Guess I'll look for Inuyasha." (gets up and leaves)

Doshimo- "Fine then lets go. Wait a minute I'm still here.

Shippo- "Hey Sango!"

Sango- (looks down) "Yeah?"

Shippo- (jumps on her shoulder and shows her a note) whispers- "I have a great gift for Kagome and Inuyasha...all I have to do is send this note...I have to go find you know who..."

Sango- (reads the note) "Ohh..." (nods yes to Shippo...meaning "Great idea") "We will tomorrow..."

Shippo- "I'm gonna tell Miroku...you stay with Kagome..."

Sango- "Ok.." (goes with kagome)

Shippo- (runs to find Miroku and finally finds him) "Miroku!"

Miroku- (turns around) "Huh? Shippo...what is it? I thought you were with Sango and Kagome.."

Doshimo- "Yeah what are you doing here."

Shippo- "I was...but..." (Tells Miroku about the note and shows it to him...) "Can you keep it a secret?"

Miroku- "Ok." (nodds) "Don't worry the secret is safe with me." (starts walking) "I'll go get Inuyasha..."

Doshimo- "Now that's a really good idea Shippo. I'm surprised that you thought it all up."

Shippo- "Ok.." (goes back with Kagome and Sango)

Kagome- (Sango and her were out of the bath/lake) "Hey Shippo...where did you go?"

Shippo- "Just finding Miroku.."

Kagome- "Oh ok." (starts walking with Sango) "Hey, uh, where's Inuyasha?"

Sango- "I don't know, maybe with Miroku?"

Them 3 go to find Inuyasha, but they find Miroku and Doshimo

Miroku- "Hey you guys, have you found Inuyasha? I can't find him."

Kagome- "Uh...wonder where he could be..." (walks around) "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

10 minutes passed

Shippo- "Hey Inuyasha! Come here!"

Miroku- "Inuyasha!"

Doshimo- "I got his scent but it's to faint follow and the forest is to deep to find him with jewel shard."

Kagome- "Hmm...where is he? Inuyasha!"

a couple minutes passed...Inuyasha comes out of the woods and fell..

Kagome- (gasped) "Inuyasha!" (ran over)

Doshimo- "Shit dude, Inuyasha.

Shippo Sango and Miroku- "Inuyasha!" (ran over)

Miroku- "Inuyasha? What happened?"

Kagome- "UH! You look beat up! Are you alright?" (sounding worried)

Inuyasha- (gets up a little) "T-This demon...c-came a-and I started fight...fighting him...I beat him..."

Shippo- "But, but you're hurt."

Inuyasha- "Don't worry about me...hmph...I'm fine..." (gets up and almost falls)

Doshimo- "You need help lets go."

Kagome- "Uh!" (grabs him) "No ...Inuyasha...you're not fine..." (took care of his wounds) "Inuyasha, take it easy next time..."

Miroku- "Hm, Inuyasha won't listen...he never does..."

Kagome- "Hm? What do you know! Maybe he will this time.."

Miroku- "He won't..."

Doshimo- "Even if he doesn't he'll make sure to watch out."

Inuyasha- "ERRr...stupid monk..." (Hits him) "Errr...shut up! And the same for you D."

Kagome- "ERRRr..."

Inuyasha- (looks at Kagome) "Uhm...never mind!" (moves away) "Uhh...sorry Mi-Miroku!"

Miroku- "Now you made her mad."

Doshimo- "Kagome if you weren't we'd never get Inuyasha to calm down."

Sango and Shippo- "Uhh..."

Kagome- "ERR, Miroku! I wasn't mad at Inuyasha, I'm mad at you!"

Miroku- "Uh! Me? Why me?" (moves away)

Kagome- "Hm! You said Inuyasha won't listen, well how would you know! Inuyasha has changed alot in the passed few days...how can you say that?" (looks away)

Miroku- "Uhm...well..."

Kagome- "Hmph!"

Miroku- "Uhm.." (looks at Inuyasha) "Sorry I said that Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha- "No, Miroku, its ok..."

Miroku- "Uh? Really? Ok..."

Everyone went to sleep Except Inuyasha

Kagome- (woke up and looked at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha? Why you still up? Something wrong?"

Inuyasha- "Yeah, everything's fine..."

Kagome- "Ok, Inuyasha...as long as you're ok.." (moves close to him and falls alseep on his shoulder)

Inuyasha- "Hm?" (looks at her...smiles to himself and looks at the sky...) "Hmm..." (falls asleep)

It is Morning! Rise and Shine!

Inuyasha- (wakes up and doesn't move, so he don't wake kagome)

Doshimo- "Well it's about time you all get up. Breakfast is outside."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo- (wake up-they all said good morning)

Kagome- (wakes up and looks at Inuyasha and moves away a bit)

Inuyasha- "Good morning...and...Happy Birthday, Kagome..."

Kagome- "Uh? Thank you Inuyasha..."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo- (say happy b-day)

Kagome- "Thanks guys.." (gets up...and Inuyasha helps her up) "Hm, well I got to go home now..."

They all walk to the Well

Sango- "Yeah hope you have fun Kagome, and have a good birthday..."

Shippo- "Kagome." (hugs her) "We'll see you later.."

Miroku- "Mm-hm..."

Kagome- "Hm, thanks." (gets ready to jump down the Well, and looks at Inuyasha) "Hey, Inuyasha...why don't you come with me..."

Shippo- "Yeah Inuyasha!" (Thinks good now we can hurry and go get the gift for Inuyasha and Kagome if he goes)

Miroku- "That's a great idea."

Inuyasha- "Hmm.." (walks over) "I guess..." (Kagome and he jump down)

Doshimo- "(And I'll go too just to make sure every thing goes just as planned)

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo go for the Gift.

Kagome- "Ok, Inuyasha, we're here." (runs outside and runs to her house) "Mom! I'm home!"

Inuyasha- (runs to the house and walks in the house)

Mom- "Hello Kagome...Happy Birthday.." (hugs her)

Grandpa- "Hey Kagome...happy birthday..."

Doshimo- "Hey everybody."

Sota- "Kagome you came!" (hugs her) "Uh." (Moves away. and blushes) "Happy birthday. Hey who's he?"

Kagome- "Huh, (Turns around) AHHhh!"

Inuyasha- "Kagome what's wrong." (Turns around) "What are you doing here?"

Doshimo- " Hello time machine in wrist I can do what ever I what."

Inuyasha- "So you follow us to Kagome's time to come to her birthday for who knows what reason."

Doshimo- "I came so I could get her gift."

Inuyasha- "Yeah sure your just like Miroku, always trying to be the good guy but has to lie just to get some kind of recognition."

Doshimo- "Don't you ever compare me to that lecher."

Buyo- (the cat) "Meooooow...purr purr, meow.." (hugs kagome)

Kagome- "Oh..Buyo.." (pets him-then looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha say hi."

Sota- "Hey Inuyasha, I didn't see you there. Now can some tell me who that other guy is?"

Mom- "Yes, hello, Inuyasha, how are you? And please tell us who that is I don't like having strangers in my house."

Inuyasha- "Oh that's Doshimo he's an old friend."

They all start talking. then they all eat and then Kagome and Inuyasha leave, they jump down the Well

Kagome- "Well wasn't that fun Inuyasha?" (looks at him and sees him looking at her) "Uh...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- (walks close) "Kagome...I didn't give you my gift..."

Kagome- "Huh?" (moves away)

Inuyasha- (walks closer to her-and kisses her-and then moves away) "Uh.."

Kagome- "Uhm..." (smiles) "Thanks Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha- "Hmm." (smiles)

Kagome- "Hey where's Doshimo with my gift, he's supposed to be here by know."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo come they see Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo comes out..

Shippo- "Hey Inuyasha...Kagome...Sango, Miroku and I have a gift for both of you.."

Kagome- "You do? What is it?"

Inuyasha- "What gift?"

Shippo- "You'll see.."

Sango and Miroku- (come out) Sango- "You'll like it..." Miroku- "Yeah..."

Shippo- "Ok, Come out!"

Rin- "Mama! Papa!" (runs over)

Kagome- "Uh! Rin!" (hugs her)

Inuyasha- "How was she able to see us?"

Sango- "Well..."

Miroku- "Sesshomaru...let us. We told him if we can just for tonight, for Kagome's birthday. Also just for you guys so you can see Rin."

Shippo- "Sesshomaru said it was alright, as long as it was just for tonight."

Inuyasha- "That sure was nice of him..." (hugs Rin) "Hey Rin.."

Rin- "Oh papa Inuyasha! I missed you guys!"

Inuyasha- "Me too Rin..."

Kagome- "Hmm...its good to see you..."

A couple hours past

Sango- "Hm, Rin, Its time to go..."

Miroku- "Yeah...time to say your goodbyes..."

Rin- "Ohh...ok..." (hugs Sango...then Miroku) "You both are...my aunt and uncle..hehehe..."

Sango and Miroku- (look at each other...and blush..) "Uhh.."

Rin- (hugs Shippo) "A tiny brother! hehehe"

Shippo- "Aww...That's nice..."

Rin- (hugs Kagome then Inuyasha) "You both are my Mommy and my Daddy, hehehe."

Inuyasha and Kagome- (smile)

Rin- (hugs Kilala..hey poor lil'cat...she had no parts in this story) "And you are the cutiest kitty! hehe.."

Kilala- "Reow! Reow!" (makes cute noises)

Rin- "Hey where's Grandpa D?

Kagome- "I don't know where he's gotten to."

Doshimo- "I'm right here and why am I grandpa?"

Kagome- "There you are, now where's my gift?"

Doshimo- "Right here."(Throws a whistle at her)

Kagome- "A whistle, what kind of gift is this?"

Doshimo- "Blow it."

Kagome blows the whistle and nobody hears anything but three ora's appear in the sky then they a blue, red, and yellow light comes down and three phoenixes appear

Doshimo- "Here your gift, The fire (red), ice (blue), and lighting (yellow) phoenixes. Blow high for fire, middle for ice and low for lighting."

Kagome- "Wow, thanks Doshimo They're beautiful."

Rin- "Yeah grandpa D can I have one."

Doshimo- "You're a little to young to control an adult and babies are a bit to wild. But you can when you're older."

Rin- "Ok then I'll wait."

Sesshomaru- (comes out of the woods) "Ok Rin, time to go...I...I hope you had fun..." (looks at everyone and smiles...)

Everyone- (smiles)

Rin- "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I had lots and lots of fun!" (goes by Sesshomaru)

Jaken- "Yeah...now she's back, once more...err..." (starts walking)

Sesshomaru- "Thank you for caring for Rin...and Inuyasha..." (looks away) "I was wrong about you..." (walks away ..but looks at Inuyasha and grins) "But, I still want that Tetsusiaga!" (walks away and Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken are gone)

Inuyasha- "Hmm...I'd like to see him try and get it..."

they all sit down, a couple minutes pass...

Kagome- (looks at Inuyasha and thinks- should I tell him that I want to be with him always what if he has feelings for Kikyo still or something)

Inuyasha- (looks over at her) "Why you staring at me?"

Kagome- "Uh?" (Looks away-thinks- should I tell Inuyasha how I feel about him?)

Inuyasha- "Hm." (looks away and then looks up, almost night, and its the night where he turns human) "Hmm."

Miroku- "Hey Sango, Shippo...the full moon is coming out, now Inuyasha has to turn Human.."

Shippo- "Oh yeah...I forgot about that.."

Sango- "Me too..."

Doshimo- "Well then if any thing happens we'll just have to take care of it

Kagome- (thinks- great he's gonna turn human, but I have to tell him ...but...)

the Full Moon is there and Inuyasha turns human .he's glowing...his hair is now Black, he has human ears, no claws or fangs...and not as cool as be4...

Inuyasha- (gets up) "I'm taking a walk...I'll be back..." (walked away)

Miroku- "Inuyasha..." (gets up) "again?"

Sango- "He's always going for a walk..."

Shippo- "O well..."

Doshimo- "But in this form he's way to vulnerable. Miroku stay with him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Kagome- (gets up and leaves and thinks- I must tell Inuyasha...) "Hmm.."

Miroku- "She's gone too..."

Sango and Shippo- (follow Inuyasha)

Miroku- "Hey! Your just gonna leave us here!"

Sango- (looks at Miroku) "Follow Kagome.." (walks by Miroku) "We have to see what's wrong with them, me and Shippo will follow Inuyasha and talk to him..." (walks away)

Miroku- "Hmm..." (They go to where Kagome went)

Shippo and Sango find Inuyasha

Shippo- "Inuyasha, Kagome looks like she's trying or wanting to tell you something..."

Sango- "Yeah."

Inuyasha- "Huh? What do you think she's trying to tell me?"

Sango- "While she was sitting there, she looked like she wanting to say something to you..."

Inuyasha- "Uh? Like what I wonder...why didn't she tell me? She was right there...she could've told me..."

Shippo- "Maybe Kagome is afraid of how you will React...or something..." (looks down) "I think her feelings for you are stronger than before, Inuyasha."

Sango- "Yes, I think Shippo is right.."

Inuyasha- "You think...you think so?" (Looks down-gets up and walks away)

Miroku and Doshimo was walking and finally found Kagome

Miroku- "Kagome?" (walks over to her)

Kagome- (turns around) "Oh...hi Miroku and Doshimo"

Miroku- (They sit next to her) "Kagome, tell me, is there anything wrong?"

Kagome- (looks away blushing) "Well..."

Miroku- "Kagome..." (looks at her) "No reason to be embarrassed...What's wrong?"

Kagome- "Well...I...I want to tell...Inuyasha, how I feel...about him..." (looks down) "I, want to be with Inuyasha, always..." (blushes)

Doshimo- "You kinda made that known when you came back after Inuyasha threw you down the well."

Miroku- "Well, Kagome...what are you sitting here for then?" (gets up) "Go to Inuyasha, tell him how you feel."

Kagome- "But, I'm afraid...afraid he won't feel the same about me..." (looks at Miroku still blushing)

Doshimo- "Even I could I'm not going to tell you how his feelings are for you but we all know that he loves you Kagome. Otherwise he'd never spend so much time making sure you're safe."

Miroku- "Well, you will never know..." (looks at her) "Until u try..."

Kagome- "I'll tell him, thanks Miroku.." (goes to find Inuyasha)

Doshimo- "Is there a reason why nobody appreciates me."

Miroku- "Because Inuyasha does all the work."

Miroku, Doshimo, Sango and Shippo meet up and they wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back

Inuyasha- (was sitting by a tree trunk)

Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (walks to him)

Inuyasha- (looks at her) "Kagome?" (gets up)

Kagome- "I need to tell you something..."

Inuyasha- "What is it?" (looks at her)

Kagome- (looks away) "Inuyasha, well, I care so much about you...and I..." (looks at him) "I love...you..."

Inuyasha- "Uh..."

Kagome- "And, I want to spend my life with you...Inuyasha, I don't want to lose you..."

Doshimo- "This is good."

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku- "Beqiuet."

Inuyasha- (looks away) "Really?" (looks at her) "Kagome...that's...that's how I feel...about you..."

Kagome- "You do?" (walks close to him)

Inuyasha- "Y-Yes..."

Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (hugs him-then looks into his eyes) "Inuyasha..." (she goes close and kisses him-and she holds him tightly)

Inuyasha- "MMm.." (trying to move) "MMmmMM.." (but cant, Kagome is holding in too tight but wants to be this close to her because he thinks he's gonna get some.)

Kagome- (holds him tight and close, still kissing him)

Inuyasha- "MMmm.." (got away a step but Kagome still has him-then breaks free) "No...Bo..more..." (trying to breath) "No more kissing."

Kagome- "Wh-why? Are you afraid Inuyasha?" (catching her breath)

Inuyasha- (shakes his head) "No, I'm n-not!"

Kagome- "Really Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "Er, I'm not!"

Kagome- "Then...hmmm.." (kisses him again)

Inuyasha- "MMmm!" (she's was holding him tighter and he couldn't get free)

Miroku- "Well well Sango maybe should have one of those."

Sango- "NEVER IN YOUR LIFE YOU LECHER! Now shut up."

Kagome- (thinks- Inuyasha, just don't be afraid, it's ok to show me that you love me...its true.--moves away) "O...Ok..." (catching her breath)

Inuyasha- (catching his breath) "Uhh...f-finally..." (moves away and sits down looking away-thinks about kagome kissing him and blushed)

Kagome- (thinks- is Inuyasha mad that I kissed him? I hope he isn't I was just showing him...that...that I need to be with him, and I love him--walks and then sits down and puts arms around her knees)

Meanwhile, with Miroku, Doshimo, Sango and Shippo finally leaving

Shippo- "Should we go find them now? We'll say that we got worried since they were gone so long."

Sango- "Hm, yeah I think we should." (gets up) "Wonder if they know we were there." (starts walking)

Miroku- "I it hope They didn't." (walked)

Doshimo- "I hope so too."

Ok, they found Kagome and Inuyasha

Sango- "There you guys are-" (looks at them) "Are you both ok?"

Miroku- "Hmm..."

Shippo- "What happened?" (looks at Kagome, she is a bit pale from kissing Inuyasha so much) whispers to Sango- I think we should inconspicuous so they don't get suspicious.

Sango- "Huh?" (looks) "Shippo, you might be right..."

Miroku- "But, why aren't they talking or anything." (looks at Inuyasha) "Did they get into a fight again?"

Doshimo- "They've had all that time as they know we could think Kagome's pregnant

Sango- "Uhh...Maybe, do you think they did? You know after we left."

Shippo- "I don't know..." (sees Miroku walking towards Kagome)

Miroku- "Hey Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome- "Uh...hi Miroku..." (turns and sees Sango and co. coming) "Hello, Sango, Shippo..."

Miroku- "Something happened...We know that, but what happened after that?"

Kagome- "Nothing..." (looking away)

Doshimo- "You know you can't lie to me Kagome that's why I have a jewel shard in my head."

Kagome- "I'm telling you nothing happened."

Miroku- "Hm." (walks over to Inuyasha) "Inuyasha, did something happen?"

Inuyasha- "Uh...Hmph, none of your business monk!" (looks away) "Leave me alone!"

Miroku- (walks back to Sango and Shippo) "Inuyasha won't talk either.."

Sango- "Uhm, I wonder why..." (looks at kagome)

Doshimo- "It doesn't matter anyway we already know what happened."

Shippo- "I'm worried." (sits down) "I wanna know why they are not talking to each other."

Miroku- "Let me try again.." (walks to Inuyasha) "Come on Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong..."

Inuyasha- "ERr, you don't listen huh? I said Leave...me...alone!"

Miroku- "Inuyasha! Calm down!"

Inuyasha- "ER, hmph." (gets up and starts to walk away)

Kagome- (looks at Inuyasha) "Hmm..." (thinks- why is he mad? or is he?) "Wait!"

Miroku- "Inuyasha, stop running away from things!" (walked close to him) "Learn to face things..."

Inuyasha- "Hmph."

Sango- "I'll get Kagome some water..." (gets up-and goes to get it)

Miroku- "Ok, Sango...and Inu-" (Inuyasha was gone) "Oh...why does he always run off?"

Shippo- "I don't know...but he shouldn't run away all the time.."

Sango- (comes back) "I'm back." (gives water to Kagome and Kagome drinks it) "Kagome?" (takes her hand) "What happened?"

Kagome- "Nothing...I..." (looks away) "I just think...I kissed Inuyasha...longer than I should have..." (looks up) "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Shippo- "Well..."

Miroku- "Uhh...well...I really don't think he's...mad Kagome.."

Sango- "Kagome." (helps Kagome up) "Why don't you go find Inuyasha...ask him..."

Shippo- "Yeah Kagome...He can't be mad at you...you just kissed him..." (giggles)

Sango- "Hmm...just find him Kagome, and see what's wrong with him."

Doshimo- "He probably thought that you two were getting to close to quick even if you are in love."

Kagome- "You're right, I'll go." (walks to find him)

Inuyasha- (sitting by a bush, he hears kagome walking, he looks at her)

Kagome- "Ah!" (tripped on purpose just o make it look special)

Inuyasha- (runs over and catches her)

Kagome- (looked up...) "Oh...Inuyasha...thanks..."

Inuyasha- "Hm." (stands there and looks at her)

Kagome- "Inuyasha? Is something wrong..." (starts to cry) "Are...are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha- "Huh?" (they both start walking) "No Kagome...why would I be mad?" (thinks- she probably thinks I'm mad that she kissed me, but...I'm...I'm not mad I'm just horny.)

Kagome- "Y-Your not?" (looks at him)

Inuyasha- (goes infront of her) "Kagome? Do you...do you think I'm mad...that you kissed me?"

Kagome- "Uhm..."

Inuyasha- "Well...I'm not..."

Kagome- "Ok.." (takes his hand and sits down under a tree) "Hmm...Inuyasha can we rest awhile...I'm tired..."

Inuyasha- (nods his head yes. Crap I was so close why does she have to be tired she feels the same way I do and we all know it)

Kagome- (goes close to him)

Inuyasha- "Kagome?" (looks at her) "I like to be with you."

Kagome- "Uh?" (looks at him- smiles) "Really? Me...too..." (fell asleep)

Inuyasha- "Hm.." (fell asleep)

Now its Morning! Wake up!

Inuyasha- (is back to his half demon form, Yay he cool now. Inuyasha wakes up and doesn't move, he don't want to wake kagome)

Kagome- (wakes up like 3 minutes later) "Hm." (looks up at Inuyasha) "Good morning, Inuyasha..." (kisses his cheek)

Inuyasha- "Uh." (blushed a bit, then touches his cheek) "Can we go now?"

Kagome- "Oh, Inuyasha.." (giggles) "Yeah, maybe we should."

They make it back to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, they seem happy...and then they start walking and...

Shippo- "We have to finish looking for the Jewel Pieces!"

Kagome- "Oh, right."

Inuyasha- "I completely forgot about those..." (looks up)

Miroku and Shippo- "What!"

Miroku- "Inuyasha, that is a first, usually u r so worried about finding them."

Doshimo- "Yeah you and Kagome need to hurry up with this flirting so we can find Naraku."

Shippo- "Hm...no more playing around, back to work and finding the rest of the Jewel Shards..." (looks at Inuyasha and Kagome."

Inuyasha- "Uh?"

Kagome- "Uhm..."

Sango- (giggles) "Yeah you two..."

Shippo- "Now lets go look for the rest..."

they all start walking, Kagome hears something

Kagome- "Uh?" (moves by Inuyasha)

Shippo- "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome- "Something...is over there..." (points)

Inuyasha- "Any Jewel Shards?"

Kagome- "No..."

Miroku- "Hmm..."

Doshimo- "I can fell it.

Inuyasha- (walks over by the spot where Kagome pointed)

Sango- "Inuyasha, be careful...we don't know what's there.."

Inuyasha- "Don't worry...I'll be fine..." (goes closer- then sees and stops) "Uh?"

Kagome- "Inuyasha? W-Who is it?"

Inuyasha- (moves back) "Its...uhh.."

Kikyo- (comes out) "So, Inuyasha, you again?"

Inuyasha- "Kikyo..."

Kagome- "What is she doing here?"

Miroku- "I don't know..."

Shippo- "She'd better not try anything..."

Doshimo- "Kagome I think you should go."

Kikyo- (walks close to Inuyasha) "What are you doing here?" (her soul collectors surround her)

Inuyasha- "ERr...that's what I should be asking you..." (moves back)

Kikyo- "Are you afraid of me Inuyasha?" (walks closer)

Inuyasha- "Let check the facts: You're dead and trying to kill me you fucking psycho!" (moves back more)

Kikyo- "Uh?" (looks at him) "How dare you" (walks closer) "Why do you seem different?" (looks at kagome) "Hm."

Kagome- "Uh.." (thinks- why is Kikyo looking at me?)

Kikyo- (looks at Inuyasha) "Well Inuyasha? Anything wrong?" (walks close to him and near his face)

Inuyasha- "Uh..."

Kagome- (thinks- she better not...don't she dare...) "You better not go near him!"

Doshimo- "Kagome calm down."

Kikyo- "Girl...mind your own business...and am I talking to you?" (looks at Inuyasha goes close to him, touches his face) "Inuyasha..."

Kagome- "Kikyo! Get away from Inuyasha!" (walks closer) "Take your hands off!"

Kikyo- "Hm?" (looks at kagome-grins-then looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha..." (goes close about to kiss him)

Kagome- (shocked that Inuyasha hit her)

Miroku- "Inuyasha...hit Kikyo?"

Doshimo- "Dude I'm gonna get you so many beers, you've finally become a pimp."

Shippo- "Wow...I didn't think Inuyasha would ever do that..."

Sango- "Me either.."

Inuyasha- "AH! Er..." (hits her) "Stop Kikyo...get away from me.."

Kikyo- (fell) "Inuyasha...you have changed..." (looks like she going to cry, but she's pulling) "Oh help me Inuyasha I'm all alone, be with me" (trick...don't fall for it...and she has a sad face)

Kagome- "Errrr.." (looks at Kikyo) "Kikyo...just leave him alone!"

Kikyo-(ignores Kagome) "Inuyasha! This girl and you have changed you..." (making sad face and making tears) "Please Inuyasha...Now you have a chance to come with me...please Inuyasha."

Inuyasha- "Umm...uhh..."

Kagome- "Inuyasha, don't listen to Kikyo. Stay away from him you whore."

Kikyo- "Hm!" (points her finger about to attack) "Die you pathetic girl.." (shoots attack and hits kagome--then Kikyo looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha...come ...come with me." (walks close to him)

Inuyasha- "Uhh.." (shakes his head) "NO! I won't!" (runs over to Kagome) "Stay away from me you slut wench.

Kagome- "In-Inuyasha..."

Miroku- "Err...Kikyo doesn't know when to stop..."

Shippo- "Yeah!"

Doshimo-"Kikyo just leave them alone besides you're dead, who the hell wants to go with a dead chick."

Kikyo- (flips of Doshimo then looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha...you care more for that girl...than me? How could you?"

Inuyasha- (looks at Kikyo) "Grr..." (brings Kagome to Miroku and Sango-and walks over to Kikyo again) "I will not go with you..."

Kikyo- "Do I mean...mean nothing to you now?"

Inuyasha- "Uh yeah basically you never let fuck you."

Kikyo- "Inuyasha." (walks close to him) "Come with me." (she grabs him and her soul collectors surround Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- "Never!"

Shippo- "Oh! Inuyasha!"

Doshimo-"Go Inuyasha go kick some ass and pimp."

Kagome- "I said stay away from him!" (tries to get up)

Kikyo- "Inuyasha, what about all those promises...the promises you made to me. You said you would always protect me...(blah blah blah, etc) And Love me..." (looks into his eyes) "Inuyasha we belong together.."

Inuyasha- "Kikyo..." (looks into her eyes...) "Uhhmm..."

Kikyo- "Inuyasha..." (cries...-very close) "Please be with me...come with me..." (kisses him)

Inuyasha- (stands there like an idiot)

Kikyo- (stops) "Me and you, Inuyasha, we belong together, forever...nothing can come in-between us...never..." (holds him and kisses him again)

Kagome- Uh! Kikyo!" (tries to walk over and grabs arrows) "ERrrr..."

Inuyasha- (Kikyo stops kissing him, Inuyasha somehow feels bad for her...Kikyo hugs Inuyasha) "Uh...Kikyo..."

Kagome- (runs over) "Hey Kikyo!" (about to go shoot her)

Kikyo- (makes Inuyasha unconscious...and looks at kagome) "Hm? What are you going to do?" (laughes) "Say goodbye to Inuyasha...Hahahahaha!" (starts to walk away...jumps in the air holding Inuyasha, and her soul collectors take her away-and she's gone)

Kagome- (gasped) "Noo! Inuyasha!" (runs in the direction Kikyo went)

Miroku- "Come on lets hurry!"

Shippo- "Yeah, Kikyo has Inuyasha!"

Doshimo-"Know friggin du Shippo, god you're such a dumbass."

Sango- (runs with them)

They find Kikyo Kikyo has Inuyasha stuck to a tree...stuck cuz her soul collectors are surrounding him.

Kikyo- (looks at everyone) "Back again?"

Kagome- "Yes, Kikyo, now come on.." (takes out bow and arrow ready to shoot) "You will pay."

Kikyo- (grins and then laughes) "For what?"

Kagome- (shoots her arrow at Kikyo)

Kikyo- (moves out of the way-and the arrow hits inuyasha) "Ah, see what you did?"

Inuyasha- (kinda awake but eyes still shut) "AHhh!" (fell down off tree)

Kagome- "Oh...Oh...no...noooo...Err.." (looks at Kikyo and runs after her) "You're gonna get it Kikyo!"

Kikyo- (Runs by Inuyasha) "Hm, I think you are..." (shoots an attack)

Kagome- "AHH!" (fell)

Sango- "Kagome!"

Miroku- "Err...Kagome..."

Doshimo-"Okay I gots dis now."(Pulls out sword)

Kikyo- "Hmm.." (looks at inuyasha)

Inuyasha- (opens his eyes) "Uh? Uhh..." (looks at Kikyo) "K-Kikyo?"

Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (runs for Kikyo-hit Kikyo and Kikyo fell and got hurt)

Doshimo-"Okay I don't gots dis."

Inuyasha- (looks at Kikyo) "Uhh...Kikyo!" (worried for her) "Kikyo!" (gets up. almost falls. but trying to walk to her)

Kagome- (stares at inuyasha) "Inuyasha...why?"

Kikyo- "Hmm.." (runs and hits kagome) "Die!"

Kagome- (fell) "Ehh...ahh.."

Miroku- "Kikyo!" (hits Kikyo)

Inuyasha- (runs over to Kikyo) "Kikyo! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" (looks at her) "Miroku you bastard how could you."

Kagome- (starts to cry and gets angry) "So...Inuyasha...you...you..." (gets up) "You lied to me Inuyasha!"

Miroku- "He still has feelings for Kikyo?"

Doshimo-"No her soul collectors have him under a spell."

Kagome- "I knew it..." (looks at inuyasha with an angry face) "You still had feelings for her! Didn't you?" (looks down) "Why...Inuyasha...why did you have to lie to me?"

Kikyo- "Ahahaha!" (get up) "He don't need a pathetic girl like you!"

Kagome- (makes a fist) "Pathetic!"

Kikyo- "Hm, yes you heard me."

Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (cries) "Why!"

Inuyasha- (looks at Kagome...then at Kikyo and Faints) "Ki-..Kikyo..." (fell)

Kikyo- "Hm." (grabs inuyasha)

Kagome- (still crying) "You wont get away with this!" (runs after Kikyo)

Sango and Miroku- (grabbed Inuyasha and took him over by them)

Kagome- (hits Kikyo)

Kikyo- (after while she can't fight back...)

Miroku- (gets her too)

Kikyo- "Uh..." (falls, then her soul collectors get her and pick her up) "I will get Inuyasha..." (gone)

Kagome- (fell to her knees crying)

Doshimo-"Well that was fun. Who wants a martini?"

Sango- (walked to Inuyasha) "Inuyasha...wake up..."

Shippo- "Do you think he's ok?"

Doshimo-"He's just knockout but he got hit with a purified arrow so he'll be like that for a while."

Sango- "Hmmm..." (looks at Kagome) "Kagome? Are you ok?"

Kagome- "Hm...I'm fine..." (wiping away her tears)

Miroku- "Hmm..." (looks at inuyasha) "Inuyasha. get up..." (shakes him to get up)

Inuyasha- (opens his eyes) "Uh?" (looks around) "W-Were am I?"

Doshimo-"You're at Kagome's house and she's waiting for you in her room with wine and lingerie."Inuyasha jumps up"Nah I'm just joshin ya."

Shippo- "Hm, how don't you remember? Kikyo kidnapped you and brought you here you idiot.." (looks at kagome) "Hmph, Kagome risks her life for you...but all you cared about was Kikyo!"

Inuyasha- "What? I could...I could never care for her.."

Doshimo-"Well you did and now kagome is as mad as ever. I fell sorry for you bro."

Miroku- "Then why did you run to Kikyo just before? Kikyo fell...and you ran to her, while kagome was very hurt..."

Shippo- "Yeah Inuyasha!"

Doshimo-"Seriously, man you just ran to Kikyo and held her like you do Kagome when you to are sleeping together. And don't say you haven't even Shippo knows."

Inuyasha- "What?" (looks around and sees Kagome) "Kagome?"

Kagome- (looks at him and gets up and starts to walk away)

Inuyasha- (walks close to her) "Kagome...are you ok?"

Kagome- "Hmph! Why do you care?"

Inuyasha- "Uhh? What?" (looks at her)

Miroku- "She is mad at you, Inuyasha."

Doshimo-"Correction she is super pissed at you."

Inuyasha- "Yeah, I figured that out already, but why is she mad at me?"

Shippo- "Are you really stupid or what?

Miroku- "What do you mean why?"

Inuyasha- "Err.." (looks at Kagome) "Kagome? Why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

Kagome- "Go find Kikyo!" (doesn't look at inuyasha) "Since you care for her so much!"

Inuyasha- "Huh? Who said that?"

Kagome- "Stop Inuyasha..." (looks down)

Inuyasha- (walks closer) "But...what are you talking about?"

Kagome- "Kikyo got hurt because I was saving you!" (cries) "You just left me there..." (looks at him) "You lied to me...you lied Inuyasha, you said you want to be with me...but it was fake, you obviously still have feelings for Kikyo..."

Inuyasha- "I..I don't remember saving Kikyo..."

Miroku- "hmm..."

Doshimo-"Kikyo's kiss put you under a spell on Inuyasha then she took you off just like the first time."Inuyasha has a flash back

Inuyasha- "Kagome...I do want to be with you..." (looks down) "And I have no idea what you are talking about, I'd never save Kikyo, after what she did..." (starts walking to kagome)

Incase u haven't figured out, Inuyasha does not have a clue what kagome is talking about...Kikyo made him like her with a spell...and made him forget kagome...but that spell warred off WAY too quickly

Kagome- (looks at him)

Inuyasha- "Please, Kagome, I really don't remember..." (looks at her)

Kagome- "Hmm.." (looks into his eyes...and still she has tears) "I know..." (walks closer to him) "Inuyasha, prove you love me still...prove it...Infont of Miroku, Sango and Shippo."

Inuyasha- "Huh?" (looks at them) "I.."

Kagome- "hm, well...if you love me...then...show me. Right now." (looks away) "I dont think you do! You still have feelings for Kikyo..."

Inuyasha- "Uhm.." (looks away. but then looks at her and walks closer) "Kagome!" (hugs her tightly) "I...I don't...Kagome. I don't care for Kikyo anymore, believe me. I I think about you everyday and I can't stop thinking about you!" (still hugging her) "Is this enough to prove."

Kagome- (looks into his eyes) "Inuyasha, the only thing that will prove...is...is that you kiss me right now, right here...infront of Sango, Miroku, Doshimo and Shippo.."

Inuyasha- "Uhh uhmmm."

Doshimo-"We've all seen you two do it before so just do it."

Kagome- "Why be embarrassed? The are just friends Inuyasha."

Inuyasha- "I..uhm...hmm.." (looks at them and then looks at Kagome) "I I do love you Kagome." (kisses Kagome-hold her close)

Kagome- (thinks- Inuyasha you really do love me...) "Hmm.." (Inuyasha stops kissing her and hugs her again) "Kagome..."

Shippo- "Aww..."

Doshimo-"Now how hard was that."

Miroku- "Inuyasha...I knew you could do it..."

Sango- "Yeah...hmm.."

Kagome- (inuyasha didn't let go of kagome) "Hmm.."

Miroku- (looks at Sango and walks close) "Uhh.."

Sango- "Miroku..." (moves back) "What...what are you doing?"

Miroku- (realizes he was going to kiss her) "Nothing!" (looks away)

Sango- (looks down) "Miroku." (walks close and kisses him on the Cheek...-blushes)

Miroku- "Uh?" (moves away and blushes-touches his cheek) "Sango...k-kissed me..."

Doshimo-"this is a really weird situation everybody's all happy and touchy feely."

Soon Inuyasha lets go of Kagome...and walks over to Miroku and looks at him

Inuyasha- "Uh Miroku?"

Shippo- "Sango kissed him..."

Kagome- (walks over) "Really?"

Doshimo-"Yeah, it's one of the things I think I'd never see."

Miroku- "Hmm.."

Sango- "Ok, Ok...can we go now..." (turns around)

They all start walking... and they see a Village...right now they are standing on a hill

Shippo- "Yay! Out of the woods..." (jumps on Miroku's Shoulder) "Hmmm, I'm hungry..."

Miroku- "Shippo...you eat too much.." (looks at him)

Sango- "Hm, yeah."

Shippo, Miroku and Sango are half way to the Village

Kagome- "Inuyasha..." (looks at him) "Lets go..."

Inuyasha- "Yeah." (starts to walk then stops and looks at kagome) "I'm happy I get to be with you..." (smiles)

Kagome- "Me too...Inuyasha.." (smiles)

Doshimo-"And so am I now lets get back to the jewel shard situation cause when we fought Kikyo she still had a shard."

they look at each other, smile. Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand, and they both walk down to the Village, Doshimo just floated as usual.

**THE END**

Stay tuned for the next episode, Muhahahahahahahaha

On the next episode Kagome and Inuyasha continue the quest for the jewel shards and Naraku tries to kill them as usual. How predictable


End file.
